Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18
Herzlich Willkommen Unterschriften Test [[Benutzer:Gresh18|[[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']]]] 13:16, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Hast du vielleicht vergessen, das Kästchen unter dem Sig-Feld zu markieren? Weil sonst wüsste ich nicht, was falsch sein sollte... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 13:20, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ah ja, jetzt klappt's! DANKE! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:19, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Und so was will Admin werden... *kopfschüttel* *smileyzeichne* [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:33, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Zu einem Admin gehört Freundlichkeit... das zeigst du nicht! Und zugegeben: Mir waren diese blöden Signaturen immer egal, wollte es aber trotzdem ausprobieren, außerdem hatten viele dieses Problem! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:37, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldige, wenn ich (was man aufgrund des "Smileys" ganz klar merkt) Ironie anwende! Werde mir merken, dass du das nicht verstehst... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:45, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nur weil ihr anderer Meinung seid, wer der bessere Admin ist, müsst ihr euch nicht gleich bekriegen :D Aber ein bisschen mehr auskennen in sachen Codes wäre natürlich nicht schlecht. Aber ich glaube, wir beide haben da noch zu lernen, deshalb will ich das mal nicht kritisieren :) Crash74 16:13, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) OK, Crash hat recht! Ich habe etwas fies auf deinen Kommentar reagiert, aber ich wollte nur klar stellen, dass ich es keinesfalls beleidigend meinte, sondern nur als Scherz! I'm sorry! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 16:15, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hey du bist der einzige der nicht fies zu mir ist kannst du bitte meine seite wiederherstellen ich mache sie dann auch ganz den vorschriften nach TechnoMaster766 18:30, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das kann ich nicht. Ich habe keine Adminrechte und selbst wenn, dein Verhalten war nicht in Ordnung! Außerdem: Westerwelle ist dein Lieblingspolitiker? Dann guck mal, wie viel Kritik der schon abbekommen hat und der ist nicht gleich eingeschnappt worden! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:33, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) nur weil ich gemein bin ist das kein grund gemein zu sein aber ich weiß nicht warum du meine seiten nicht wiederherstellen willst außerdem kenne ich mich mit westerwelle aus der weiß viel und hat nie kritik naja ich kenne mich mit politik nicht so aus deswegen weiß ich ja auch nicht wie westerwelle ist TechnoMaster766 18:39, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 1. ICH KANN DEINE SEITE NICHT HERSTELLEN, NUR ADMINS KÖNNEN DAS UND ICH BIN KEINER!!!!!!!!!!!! 2. DU KANNST DIR NICHT VORSTELLEN, WIE VIEL WESTERWELLE SCHON KRITIK BEKOMMEN HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3. WAS DU SCHREIBST, ERGIBT KEINEN SINN: ERST SAGST DU, DU KENNST DICH MIT WESTERWELLE AUS; DANN SCHREIBST DU, DU WEIßT NICHT, WIE ER IST!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:42, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich verstehe dich nicht erst sagst du westerwelle rastet nicht gleich aus und dann rastest du einfach aus und dann möchtest du meine seiten noch nichmal wiederherstellen finde ich gemein oh ich sehe gerade du bist kein admin aber ich mag es nicht wenn man mich so anschreit nimm dir ein beispiel an westerwelle TechnoMaster766 18:46, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich schrei dich nicht an, ich wollte dies bloß klarstellen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:48, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Es kommt mir sovor, als ob du mich auf den Arm nehmen willst. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:49, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) nee ich will bloss nett sein kannst du mir bei meinem moc plan helfen in meinem blog TechnoMaster766 18:50, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe schon ein paar Tipps gegeben (Für die Maske) Ich hoffe, du tust allen einen riesigen Gefallen und wirst nicht gleich eingeschnappt bei schlechter Kritik. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:52, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @ Technomaster; E'r kann deine Seite wirklich nicht wieder her stellen! D'''as können nur wir Admins. Und wenn ein Admin deine Beiträge gelöscht hat, tat er dies auch nicht Grundlos. Und dafür kann Gresh absolut gar nichts. Und seine Überreaktion ist durch aus gerechtfertigt, wenn du ihn so zu setzt. ''Wenn du nicht aufhörst, sperre ich dich! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:58, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) EIN WAHRES WORT. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 19:00, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich wäre dafür, dass ihr TM noch eine Chance gebt, immerhin sagt er, er will die Seite angemessen umgestalten und es kann dadurch doch kein großer Schaden entstehen, oder? (: (Bearbeitungskonflikt) [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 19:01, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Macht es so wie ich. Ignorier die offensichtlichen Dummheiten. Dann nervt er nicht mehr weiter. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:02, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Aber wir können ihm noch eine Chance geben. Dann soll er diese aber auch nutzen und etwas gutes draus machen. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:02, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) W'enn er sich zusammenreißt, seinen teilweise unangenehmen Umgangston ändert und sich an die Leitlinien hält, soll er seine Chance bekommen. Ansonsten weißt du was unsere Admin Pflicht in so einem Falle ist. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:04, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gut. Ich werde seine Seite wiederherstellen. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:08, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) @Gresh: Die Seite "Vorlage:Feuertrio" ist wiederhergestellt, die andere existiert noch. [[Benutzer:Crash74|'Crash']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Crash74|'74']] (Admin) 19:16, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ok, Danke! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:45, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ''Deine Benutzerseite sieht echt klasse aus;-)Godfried von BreenDer Drache des Ostens''' (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 13:10, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke, jadek! Deine ist auch ganz gut, etwas übersichtlicher als die Alte! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:11, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) der zweite teil von meinem hörspiel ist da willst du es hören TechnoMaster766 14:32, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dein Blog Ich habe gerade meinen Beitrag abgesendet, aber er erschien nicht, und jetzt kann ich überhaupt nicht mehr posten. Was ist da los, weißt du es? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:07, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir Leid, nein! Hmmmmmm... wirklich komisch! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:10, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also, ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass dein alter Schreibstil wirklich amüsant ist, das zeigt das Beispiel :) Bei mir waren es dann immer zweideutige Dinge, die ich lieber vermeiden will. Kann man ja an den Versionen sehen. Außerdem gefällt mir deine Helryx-MoC! 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:12, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke wiedermal.... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:14, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tja, ich habe einfach lange nichts gemacht, dann passiert es nunmal, dass jemand mit einem Haufen Lob überschüttet wird :D Mir ist grad etwas aufgefallen, deine erste Kritik :D Mir gefällt mir an deiner Helryx-MoC eine Sache noch nicht: Die Maske. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber die Kanohi Rau schätze ich nicht so. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:17, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Na ja, für mich ist die Rau genau die perfekte Helryx-Maske! Na ja, jedem das Seine! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:20, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ja, stimmt. es gibt ja auch manche, die die Kaukau Nuva von Gali Mistika nicht mögen, während ich ein warer Fan davon bin :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:21, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin zum Beispiel kein Fan dieser Gali-Mistika-Maske! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:23, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass ich auch keine Blogbeiträge mehr schreiben kann!!!!! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:24, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bestimmt wieder so ein dämliches Wikia-Problem. Ist morgen sicherlich vorbei. Warum magst du die Maske nicht? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:26, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt geht es aber wieder! Da gab es einen Button, da stand "Kommentare" und daneben ein Kästchen, wo ein Häkchen drin war. Beim Bearbeiten, musste ich es irgendwie weggeschaltet haben. Zur Maske: Nun ja, für mich ist sie nicht sehr "weiblich" genug, damit sieht Gali auch irgendwie alt aus! Was ist wohl das Rentenalter bei Bionicle? Wenn dieschon über 100.000 Jahre alt werden, muss es bestimmt 100 Mrd sein! Kleiner Scherz! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:28, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tja, damit wäre das Problem gelöst. Zu Gali: Ich finde, mit den schnieken Ohren und entsprechenden Haaren sieht sie weiblich genug aus. Außerdem nervt es mich, dauernd Hahli Mahris zu benutzen :( 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:31, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich stimme Gresh zu! Ich finde die Maske ebenfalls nicht besonders weiblich und die "Ohren" nerven mich voll! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:51, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Damit sieht sie aus wie en männlicher Cyborg, dieses Sechseck lässt sie vorallem so wirken. Aber jedem das Seine! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:44, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Habe den nächsten Teil weitergeschrieben. In dem nächsten Abschnitt wird man dann vielleicht erfahren, was es mit der insel auf sich hat. Ist übrgens komplett anders als vorher :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:11, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Werde ich mir gleich durchlesen. Bei "Die-Kohlii-Lektion" ist ebenfalls ein neues Kapitel erschienen, aber noch nicht fertig! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:33, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) D'as mit den Partnerwikis muss du jetzt Bima fragen, ich ziehe mich aus diesem Wiki ein für alle mal zurück. Bevor ich es ganz vernichte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:08, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vernichten? Du vernichtest es doch gar nicht, man muss nur ein bisschen den Überblick behalten, deine vielen Seiten sind immer noch zu retten! Trotzdem frage ich Bima! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:10, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch möchte die gelöschten Seite nicht wieder haben. Ich gefährde hier nur das Klima und das könnte das Wiki zerstören.--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:17, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst doch einfach deine ganz alten Stories löschen und nur deine aktuelle haben! Außerdem kannst du Bima bei seiner Aufräumaktion helfen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:20, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) H'''ilfst du mir beim löschen meiner alten Beiträge???? Wenn ja, danke;-) ''W'enn nicht muss ich beim löschen ja recht schnell voran kommen???;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:11, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Er ist kein Admin. Er kann nicht löschen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:42, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) H'''atte ihn mit Crash verwechselt, passiert mir wohl noch des öfteren glaube ich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:24, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Eine Verwechslung ist ja nicht so schlimm! Kann jedem Mal passieren! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:16, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nur, dass er diesen Crash74 schon einmal mit Shrike14 und einmal mit dir verwechselt hat. Scheint ja ein toller Admin zu sein, wenn er dauernd vergessen wird :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:03, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So darfst du das nicht sehen: Crash ist gerade erst vor einem Monat im Admingeschäft und muss viel für die Schule lernen, deshalb ist er nicht so oft da! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:10, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Nein, ich vergesse ihn nicht;-) A'ber aus irgend einem komischen Zufall, fragt bitte nicht warum, verwechselte ich euch drei mit einander. Bei dir Gresh liegt es daran das eure Username, wenn man einen Artikel rasch überfliegt sehr ähnlich anhören;-) Bei Shrike14 lag es wohl daran das ich an diesem Tage nicht auf die Unterschrift geachtet hatte. Das war einder der Tage wo auch ich mal nicht so gut drauf bin, war aber ansich nichts ernstes. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 15:01, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab' den nächsten Abschnitt fertig. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:54, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jadek: Versteht sich! Als Crash uns Shrike neu ins Wiki dazugekommen sind, verwechselte ich sie auch, aber mit der Zeit wurde es schon! Viro: Von deiner Geschichte? Lese ich mir gleich durch! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:07, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Heii danke das du mich vermisst hast xD Ich habe deine Geschichten sehr´vermisst :'D Hoffe das du Buch1 Wasser, noch weiter schreiben wirst xD +Magna Nui+ 18:26, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Er überarbeitet gerade seien alten Geschichten, die sind auch ziemluch gut. Kannst sie dir ja mal durchlesen. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:30, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Viro Ich weiss :D:D +Magna Nui+ 19:20, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Magna: Tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, aber Buch 1 Wasser ist zur Zeit auf Eis gelegt! Aber danke, dass du meine überarbeitete Story auch gut findest! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:26, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Smallville-Wiki Von der Gestaltung her finde ich dein Wiki ziemlich gut, ich finde es auch schön, dass du nicht die ToWFF-Infoboxen benutzt, denn die meißten Benutzer, die ihre neu erstellen Wikis als ToWFF-Partner haben wollen, klauen sie einfach von hier XD. Ich weiß trotzdem nicht so recht, weil es doch viele kurze Seiten gibt. Mit den Gesuchten Seiten bin ich zufrieden, sind nur 105, aber irgendwie scheinen im Smallville-Wiki sehr wenige aktive Benutzer zu sein. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:44, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke erstmal! Ja, das mit den benutzern stimmt, kurze Seiten sind auch da, ich habe ja auch nur eine kleine Community! Aber ich bin voll damit zufrieden, wenn du es nicht in die Partnerwikis nimmst! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:47, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich überlege es mir nochmal, ich würde es nämlich gerne aufnehmen, wenn etwas gegen die kurzen Seiten gemacht werden würde. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 15:51, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) OK! Na gut! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:11, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ähm ich wills mal so sagen :D DEINE GESCHICHTEN MUSS MAN EINFACH LIEBEN :D:D:D+Magna Nui+ 19:06, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Oh, vielen Dank! Meinst du jetzt die Zeit-Geschichte? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:17, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Skype Wie heißt du da jetzt? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:53, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich heiße Entfernt. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:02, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Französisch;-) J'''eder hat glaube ich seine eigene Meinung über Fremdsprachen. Der eine mag sie und der andere mag sie weniger und so weiter. Das ist so normal wie das wir Essen und Trinken müssen;-) Und ich kann mir durch aus vorstellen das es Franzosen gibt, die eine Abneigung gegen die deutsche Sprache haben. Das wäre aber auch nicht weiter schlimm oder? ''M'ein Hass auf Französisch bezieht sich wirklich rein auf die Sprache. Den ein Französischkurs hat mir mal einen sehr wichtigen Notenstand rampuniert;-) Leider:-( A'''ber gegen die Franzosen und ihr Land, Frankreich ist ein schönes Urlaubsland;-), habe ich nichts;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:01, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ach so, okay! Ich war selber in Frankreich und muss dir mit der letzten Aussage Recht geben! Aber die französische Sprache ist wirklich an manchen Stellen komisch, aber das denken vllt andere auch vom Deutschen oder Englischen oder Japanischem! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:04, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) J'''apanisch ist wirklich eine komische Sprache;-) ''D'as liegt nicht nur an der Art wie sie geschrieben und gesprochen wird. Es soll sogar so sein das ein Wortlaut verschiedene Aussprache- und Schriftauslegungen haben kann. Das ist ja bei den europäischen Sprachen im allgemeinen nicht so. D'''ie japanischen Schriftzeichen, finde ich, sehen sehr schön und grazil aus. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:35, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jaa natürlich meine ich Zeit-Geschichte :D:D:D Ich liebe sie einfach :D+Magna Nui+ 19:28, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Jadekaiser: Jede Sprache hat nunmal was Einzigartiges! Magna: Vielen Dank! Welche Story gefällt dir bis jetzt am besten? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:44, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ähm schwer aber ich mag Bionicle Story5: Die Maske der Zeit ganz gerne :D:D+Magna Nui+ 23:57, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Danke nochmals! Aber die Geschichte werde ich später noch überarbeiten, sie wird noch spannender! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 09:58, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Yiiipiieeehh xD Cool freu mich schon drauf :D:D+Magna Nui+ 00:00, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das kannst du ganz bestimmt! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:08, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Gresh18 AdM Du hast beim Artikel des Monats gewonnen. Schreibe etwas über deinen Artikel in die Vorlage:AdM. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 09:04, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:15, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:23, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Danke! Die Vorlage habe ich bereits ausgefüllt! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:24, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Chat... Was sollte das gerade? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:47, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe dich geblockt! Aus die Maus! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:50, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß. Ich frage mich nur, wieso 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:51, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Diskussion Ende. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:52, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das ist keine Antwort. Ich will ja nur wissen, wieso 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 16:52, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '@ Viro; V'ielleicht erwischt du ihn auf einer anderen Chatplattform, das würde ich sogar für gut heißen das du dadurch deine Antwort bekommst ohne das wir alle es mitlesen können. Da dies euer mehr oder weniger großes Problem ist, sollte es wirklich nicht offen geklärt werden. Das ist nicht böse gemeint, es ist nur ein guter Rat;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 07:51, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Er hat kein anderes Chatprogramm. Un bei Skype hat er mich geblockt. Die einzige möglichkeit ist dieses Wiki. Aber da ignoriert er mich auch, ohne, dass er mir den Grund dafür nennt. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:52, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schau auf deine Disku... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:52, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann bei Skype nicht antworten, solange dein Status noch auf "?" (bei mir) ist. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:39, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kohlli-Lektion Mal 'ne Frage: Schreibst/Überarbeitest du deine Story eigentlich noch weiter? [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:06, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Im Moment habe ich die Lust etwas verloren und habe gerade angefangen, eine andere meiner Stories zu überarbeiten... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:34, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schade, ich fand die Story gerade ziemlich interessant. Ich seh' mir mal die andere an! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 14:47, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) OK! Aber ich habe bis jetzt nur den Prolog überarbeitet... Außerdem spielt die Story, ander ich gerade schreibe, nach der Zeitrückstellung, also nach dem Epos, der nach DKL kommt. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:40, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ist es Tuyets Terror? Ich will nur sichergehen, dass ich nicht das falsche lese xD [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 17:45, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ja. Wundere dich nicht, dass auf dem Cover "Tuyets Story" steht, ich hatte mich vertan und hatte in den letzten Tagen keine Lust gehabt, es zu ändern... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:21, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schkype Entblockst du mich eig. noch mal irgendwann oder gibst mir wenigstens einen Grund dagegen? link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:36, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich entblockle dich. ES war eigentlich nicht mit Absicht, ich war nur wütend und so kam es halt... 'tschuldige... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:46, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hey freund ich habe jetzt teil 3 des hörspiels geladen bitte mach bewertungen ich würde mich freuen schüss TechnoMaster766 12:53, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das habe ich schon! Die Bewertung -wenn ich mich noch gut erinnern kann- ist auf deiner Disku. Aber eine Frage: Hast du schon mal was von "bitte" gehört? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 15:49, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kann ich bestätigen... Du lagst mit deiner Vermutung doch sehr richtig, ich hatte aber nichts weiter vor als die Disskusion und die Benutzerseite zu löschen. um weiteres ging es mir nicht. Für den Vandalismus nehme ich meine entschuldigung zurück und befinde etwas für mich selber, das zu sagen hier wahrscheinlich eine Welle von Beschwerden auslösen würde *zwinker*. Ich fand einfach ihr müsstet mal ein bisschen aufgemischt werden, aber ab jetzt lass ich euch auch in Ruhe. Gruß LahmeEnte 15:44, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) PS: IP Adressen-Sperrung bringt nichts, es wird sich nur irgendwann mal einer darüvber wundern warum er sich nicht anmelden kann. *lach*, aber das nur am Rande. Ich kann nicht fassen, was ich da lese! Du wolltest das Wiki aufmischen? Sag mal, bist du eigentlich bescheuert?!?!?! Wir waren gerade dabei, einen Neuanfang zu starten, als du Blödian kamst. Du bist einfach... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:33, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ROFL Ich dachte erst, du beleidigst dich selber... link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:34, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich bitte dich, du siehst doch, dass ich auf seinen Beitrag antwortete. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:36, 10. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Skype Warum hast du mich in Skype geblockt? [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 11:47, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''''Chatgespräche:-/ @ Gresh:-( B'ehalte deine voreiligen Thesen und Chatauswertungen für dich. Sie haben absolut nicht mit dem Wiki zu tun. Und zum anderen würdest du in einem Ernstfall dies juristisch nicht einmal beweisen können, deine Thesen würden einem Test auf Glaubwürdigkeit nicht standhalten. U'''nd noch etwas, ein Chat ist weit gehend anonym so das der Inhalt einer E Mail gleich kommt. Der Inhalt einer E Mail, solange es nicht vom Verfasse genehmigt wurde, darf wegen dem Briefgeheimnis nicht offen gelegt werden. ''U'nd wenn du dieses Wiki unbedingt mit deinen Chat Thesen nerven möchtest, tue das in deiner Diskussionsseite! Erwarte dann aber kein Verständnis meiner Seits wenn gegen dich angegangen wird. Und sollte wegen einer Provokation, die dadurch ausgelöst werden könnte eine Administrative Maßnahme notwendig werden, werde ich dich verwarnen. A'''uch wenn mir dies nicht gefallen würde, doch bliebe mir in so einem Falle keine andere Wahl. Ob du nun Recht hast oder nicht, in diesem Wiki können es die Betroffenen als Provokation auslegen. Und wenn sie darauf hin sich "Im Ton verirren" müsste ich sie verwarnen. Dich aber auch da du ihnen ja aus der Sicht des Wikis etwas vorwirfst, was sich mit deren Wiki Inhalten widerspricht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 16:45, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) V'''ielen Dank, wie ich gelesen habe, hast du sie alle geblockt. Nun sorge aber dafür das ihr ein anderen Austragungsort für euren Streit findet. Ich möchte nicht das dieses Wiki zu eurem Schlachtfeld wird. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:39, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich ja auch nicht, und es tut mir auch Leid, bloß ich hatte befürchtet, dass sie irgendwas gegen das Wiki vorhaben. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:44, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) @Jadek: Hör auf mit den Schlachtfeldern. @Gresh: Jetzt tu mal nicht so (Bimas Disku) als ob du nichts gemacht hättest. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:28, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Skype Noch ein letztes Mal: Warum hast du mich geblockt? Ich hab dir nichts getan! Du kannst mich ruhig weiter blocken, aber nenn mir nen Grund! [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 16:22, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ist doch meine Angelegenheit! Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts getan hast, aber ich möchte einfach keine weiteren Skype-Kontakte haben! Viro: Jadek ist ein Admin, höre lieber auf ihn und lass das jetzt einfach! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:44, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '@ Viro; D'as Thema um die Chatsache hier ist erledigt. Und solltest du es noch einmal erwähnen werde ich dich verwarnen. Und Schlachtfeld ist das richtige Wort für diesen Tatbestand. D'''as Thema hier ist jetzt offiziell von mir beendet und jedes weitere Wort in dieser Sache wird von mir entfernt werden. Und eine Verwarnung als Folge haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:05, 29. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ein wahres Wort, Jadek! Was würden wir nur ohne dich machen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:19, 30. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Und hier sieht man es wieder: Kleiner Junge schleimt sich bei Admin ein und tut so, als hätte er nichts getan. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 11:37, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) @Gresh: Verwarnung. @Viro: Verwarnung. @Gresh²: Das war genau genommen gegen dich <.< 79.193.77.190 16:43, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) JETZT HÖRT MIT DIESEM THEMA AUF, JADEK HAT DOCH GESAGT, IHR SOLLT AUFHÖREN, IST DAS SO SCHWER ZU VERSTEHEN?! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:13, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) '@ Viro; E'r hat sich bei mir nicht Eingeschleimt. Er hält sich nur an das was ich über dieses Thema fest gelegt habe. Das diese Sache hier nicht geklärt werden soll sondern in dem Chat oder in einem eurer Wikis, falls ihr eins haben solltet. Das er euch etwas an getan hat steht für mich außer Frage. Wie ihr eure Angelegenheit löst ist mir ziemlich Egal aber nicht hier. Und da ich neutral bin und nichts gegen dich als User habe, sehe ich jetzt noch einmal von der angedrohten Verwarnung ab. '''Bei nächsten Mal werde ich dich definitiv verwarnen. Aber ich werde in Zukunft auch Gresh18 verwarnen wenn er noch einmal gegen das Briefgeheimnis verstößt und Chatinhalt ohne Absprache der Autoren ins Wiki bringt.' Ich beende dieses Thema hier nicht weil ich auf der Seite von Gresh18 stehe. Ich möchte lediglich das eure Probleme auch eure bleiben und nicht dem breiten Publikum offen dargeboten werden.'' U'''nd ich wiederhole mich noch einmal. Diese Angelegenheit ist eure und begann in Skype oder einem anderen Chat. So mit liegt der Ursprung nicht hier im Wiki. Falls Gresh18 euch in dem Chat geblockt haben sollte, das ist seine Sache und euer Pech. Aber kein Grund dieses Debakel hier im Wiki aus zu diskutieren. ---- ''Aus der Sich des einfachen Users;-) D'as was Gresh18 geschrieben hatte, die Sache aus eurem Chat, hat für mich keinerlei Glaubwürdigkeit. Somit hege ich jetzt auch keinerlei Vorurteile gegen dich und Norik. Und falls mein Eingreifen jetzt so wirken sollte, so ist es dann aber nicht;-) Ich kann auch bedingt verstehen das ihr jetzt eine Bereinigung der Angelegenheit anstrebt. Ist an sich auch nicht verkehrt doch sollten solche Dinge möglichst intern und unter Ausschluss der breiten Öffentlichkeit geklärt werden. So etwas ist im allgemeinen für alle Beteiligten von Vorteil. B'''evor ich es vergesse zu erwähnen, ich verzichte mal auf eine Kopie deines Zitats, so trifft letzterer Teil nicht so ganz zu. Denn Gresh18 hat nicht behauptet er hätte nichts getan. Er hat meiner Meinung nach gegen das Briefgeheimnis verstoßen in dem er Chatinhalte veröffentlicht / weiter geleitet hat. Das finde ich auch nicht so wirklich nett. Und seine Begründung das die Behauptungen das Wiki gefährden könnten finde ich auch schon ziemlich hart und ebenso voreilig. ''S'pätestens jetzt solltest du gemerkt haben das ich als Admin unparteiisch bin. Und auch nicht auf der Stelle auf voreilige Theorien aufspringe. Und das meine persönliche Meinung nicht immer die ist wie es doch mein administratives Handeln wirkt. Und eines kannst du mir wirklich glauben. Ich fand es nicht gut das Gresh18 mit Chatinhalten um sich warf und finde es auch nicht gut das er euch im Chat geblockt hat. Aber dagegen kann ich nichts machen. ---- W'''enn es technisch möglich gewesen wäre eine Seite im Wiki an zulegen, in der wirklich nur freigestellte User oder Admins einsehen und schreiben könnten, hätte ich so eine Seite für euch angelegt damit das Problem geklärt werden kann. Doch so eine Seite kann nicht eingerichtet werden. Ist in einem Fall wie diesem leider sehr schade. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:05, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Du hast Recht, Jadek, mit allem! Es tut mir auch wahnsinnig leid, ich hatte nun mal leider diese Befürchtung… Zum Blockieren: Ich habe das aus einem guten Grund getan, da ich annehme, ich könnte nicht mehr mit euch normal reden. Und hiermit setze ich den Schlusspunkt, alle weiteren Kommentare dazu werden von mir oder können von anderen (d.h. den Admins) entfernt werden. Damit auch keiner mehr etwas dazu schreibt, werde ich mir künftig ein Archiv anlegen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:05, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gresh18 Darf ich eine Seite machen. Wo Onu Magna und Krista Magna vorkommen?Master Dominic 23:38, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Du darfst Seiten erstellen, die auf den Seiten von anderen basieren. Was du nicht darfst, ist eine Seite kopieren oder die Seite eines Anderen bearbeiten. Dementsprechend darfst du Planeten erstellen, die "Onu Magna" und "Krista Magna" heißen, du darfst aber nicht die Texte direkt von Greshs Seiten kopieren oder einfach auf Greshs Seite verlinken und diese an deine Story anpassen. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 00:19, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) So ist es, Norik! Ich überlege es mir noch, ob du sie benutzen darfst. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:05, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ist mir schon aufgefallen, dass hier niemand mehr was macht, ist mir inzwischen eigentlich auch nicht mehr so wichtig. Ich hab ja selbst keine Lust mehr hier irgendwas zu machen, einerseits weil ich keine Lust mehr auf eine so gut wie inaktive Community habe und andererseits weil ich mich nicht mehr sehr für BIONICLE interessiere, was vor allem daran liegt, dass Greg 1000000 Monate für ein Kapitel braucht und die Story nie vorankommt. Klar war es nicht "nett" was ich im WN da veranstaltet habe, aber was ich bescheuert finde ist, dass dann manche auftauchen und sich als Unschuldslamm ausgeben. Kurz nach der "Aufgabe" des WN haben nämlich einige dieser "unschuldigen" dasselbe gemacht wie ich. Ich will keine Namen nennen, aber vielleicht reimst du dir ja zusammen wen ich meine. Ich wollte nur, dass jetzt klar ist, dass ich nicht dieser Vandale bin. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:13, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Heißt das, dass du gehst? Du hast gute Gründe aufgezählt. Solltwe dies wirklich der Fall sein, dann müssten wir neue Admins bestimmen... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 18:17, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Im Moment werde ich noch nicht gehen. Ich überleg es mir die nächsten Tage, auch weil ich meine Story eigentlich fertig schreiben wollte, aber ob ich das noch tun werde weiß ich noch nicht, sie wird ja sowieso von keinem gelesen. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 19:30, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gresh18 Hey sry dass ich so lange nicht on waa aba mein i net ist momentan echt im arsch deswegen :D Ich bitte dich wärend meiner abwesenheit eine weile noch auf meine seiten zu achten danke im voraus wenn dus nicht machst nicht schlimm:D alles alles gute fürs neue jahr+Magna Nui+ 22:55, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Danke, dir auch. Aber du musst schon selber den Titel deiner Geschichte in Klammern schreiben. Für mich klingt diese Nachricht auch, als ob du mich für einen Admin hälst, aber im Gegenteil, ich habe nur ein bisschen aufgeräumt. Bima: Verstanden. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 12:47, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) '''''Na wie gehts? B'in wieder da und schreibe wieder;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 22:57, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Das ist schön. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 23:01, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch schlage jetzt den düsteren Weg der Storys ein;-) ''H'ärter, brutaler und echte Antihelden;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 23:06, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hero Creator Gresh18, ich hab da ne Frage: Ich sehe das manche Bilder vom Hero Creator der Hero Factory Seite kopiert haben. Ich hab ein Wiki gemacht, indem es um das selbe wie in diesem Wiki nur um Hero Factory geht. Kannst du mir helfen? Hat sich schon erledigt. Ich hab da ne Frage: Möchtest du mir bei meinem Wiki helfen? Das wär nähmlich sehr nett. Wenn nicht ist auch OK. Master Dominic 20:51, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ach jaa der Link: Hero Factory Fanfiction Wiki Danke für das Angebot, aber ich bin nicht so der Hero-Factory-Begeisterte, tut mir Leid. Obwohl, wollte nicht der "Chronist" ebenfalls ein HF-Fanfiction-Wiki machen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:42, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hey ich wollte dir nur sagen das ich lange Zeit kein Internet hatte. Jetzt habe ich es ja endlich wieder :D:D Ich habe die Seite endlich verschoben ;) Hoffe ich kann deine Neuen Geschichten noch alle nachlesen. :D:D+Magna Nui+ 21:02, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Schön! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 21:02, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) '''''Hilfe:-( Hast du das Furno Bike und einen der 2.0 Helden? W'enn ja wäre das echt gut denn ich bräuchte ein Bild für ein Cover. Ich habe zwar die 2.0 Heros aber nicht das Furno Bike. Und in der nähren Umgebung ist es auch nicht mehr zu bekommen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:06, 30. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tut mir wahnsinnig leid, aber leider habe ich die nicht. So richtig war ich auch nie der HF-Fan. Aber du könntest dich an Norik wenden, er ist ein HF-Interessierter. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ich hätte das Furno-Bike und soziemlich alle silbernen und "dunkelsilbernen" Teile... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091228150103/towff/de/images/f/fa/NorikUnterschrift.png 15:56, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) I'''ch bräuchte einen 2.0 Helden auf dem Furno Bike. Farbe ist an sich egal. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 16:52, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hero Factory Stories Hey Gresh eine Frage, Darf ich hier Hero Factory Stories schreiben? Wenn ja, gibt es hier Vorlagen für Hero Factory Charaktere??? Freu mich über eine Antwort. Was ist denn mit deiner alten Story? Willst du denn nicht die Geschichte "An Old Darkness" schreiben? Na ja, so weit ich weiß gibt es keine HF-Infoboxen, aber du kannst die Charakter-Infoboxen gerne benutzen. Und bitte vergiss nicht, deine Beiträge zu signieren! Gresh18 21:18, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Najaaaa ich wollte An old darkness weiter schreiben, aber ich hab ne Schreibblockade... Mir fällt nichts ein was ich schreiben könnte :( Naja ich verusch die HF Story zu schreiben. Singnieren vergess ich auch nicht. :) Master Dominic 15:22, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Na gut, aber du darfst nicht immer und immer wieder eine Story abbrechen, wenn du das zu oft machst, könntest du gesperrt werden. Na ja, ich freu mich schon auf deine HF-Story! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 21:21, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) The Beta Team Sorry das ich noch nicht angefangen hab, ich wollte die Bilder für die story mit paint zeichnen und dann alles zusammen schreiben. Wenn ich fertig bin fange ich an zuschreiben ok? The Twilight of The Heroes 19:48, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar! Ich bin schon gespannt! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:52, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Beförderung zum Admin :D Hoffen wir mal das dass Wiki aktiver wird, und das Wiki wieder so groß wird wie früher :) The Twilight of The Heroes 17:51, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) PS: Eine Frage, was ist ein Rollback ? Danke, Danke! Und ein Rollback ist FAST sowas wie ein Admin, er kann jedoch nur Seiten im Falle von Vandalismus rückgängig machen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:15, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wer kann sich als Rollback berwerben? Kann es mehrere geben? The Twilight of The Heroes 18:22, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) E'''benfalls Herzlichen Glückwunsch und ich möchte mich als Rollback bewerben damit ich zumindest Vandalen jagen darf. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 11:33, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Master D.: Ja, es kann mehrere geben und es kann sich eig. jeder bewerben. Aber bei einer 3-Mann-Community kann leider nicht jeder Rollback/Admin sein, vorallem da du noch ziemlich neu bist. Jadek: Geht klar! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 15:41, 15. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gresh eine Frage: Kannst du mir vieleicht einen Charakter für meine Geschichte bauen? Wenn ja danke, wenn nicht ist auch OK.The Twilight of The Heroes 17:27, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sorry hab nicht gesehen das ich abgemeldet war.The Twilight of The Heroes 17:29, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hm, was genau denn für einen Charakter? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:30, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Naja, so etwas wie eine Drohne. Mit silbernen Teilen, und etwas breiter und größer.The Twilight of The Heroes 17:31, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich werde es mir noch überlegen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:33, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) OK.The Twilight of The Heroes 17:34, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @ Master Dominic;-) Wenns um Hfs geht, kannst du auch Moccs von mir nehmen;-) Und vielleicht kann auch ich dir eine Mocc bauen;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:25, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '''''Wahlen des Monats;-) W'enn es nach mir ginge, würde ich sie ganz abschaffen. Ich finde das sie unnötig sind. Zumal sie nur dazu beitrugen das man das Gefühl hatte, das eigene Beiträge schlechter wären als andere. Und wenn du sie abschaffst musst du dich auch nicht um sie kümmern;-) W'''enn dann doch ne Abstimmung dann nur noch eine. Und dann Artikel des Monats. Denn in dem lässt sich Moc des Monats mühelos einbeziehen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 18:25, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Einerseits hast du recht, aber die Wahlen waren immer irgendwie interessant. Doch jetzt nützen sie uns nichts mehr. Trotzdem, falls im ToWFF wieder einige Nutzer mehr sind, dann könnten wir diese wieder verwenden. Aber den Mitarbeiter des Monats könnten wir abschaffen, der ist sinnlos. Eine Verschmelzung von AdM und BdM wäre nicht schlecht, aber wie genau sollen wir uns das vorstellen? Einerseits könnten wir ihn vernünftig gliedern, oben ist der AdM, dann kommt ein Strich und unten ist die Wahl zum BdM. Was meinst du? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:00, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gresh ich hab da eine Frage: Ist es üblich andere User in seinen Geschichten einzubauen? Ich hab gerade Bima und Jadekaiser als Charaktere gesehen. Deshalb frag ich. The Twilight of The Heroes 17:09, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja, das haben viele User gemacht, einerseits, um andere zu "ehren", einerseits aber auch, weil viele Namen für ihre Charas brauchten. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:11, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) OK. Kann ich dich dann für meine Geschicht verwenden? The Twilight of The Heroes 17:13, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ja klar, wieso nicht? Wen lässt du mich "verköpern"? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:14, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gerne als zweiten Hauptheld. The Twilight of The Heroes 17:15, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Das ehrt mich! :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:18, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Dann ist ja gut :) .Wie soll er der Name sein? The Twilight of The Heroes 17:20, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @ Gresh18; Der Artikel des Monats kann je nach dem auch eine dazu gehörige Moc beinhalten. Ich fände es besser wenn eine Moc nicht alleine gewählt werden darf. Denn dann könnte es so kommen, das hier nur Mocs eingestellt werden die später in keiner Story verwendet werden. Daher;-) Nur Artikel des Monats. Und zu den meisten Artikeln gehören ohne hin ein oder sogar mehrere Mocs;-) @ Master Dominic, möchtest du in meiner Story vorkommen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 12:37, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jaaaa das wär toll :D The Twilight of The Heroes 13:16, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) A'''ls Jäger oder Todeshändler? Als immer wiederkehrende Nebenrolle z. B. als ein Kommissar der Polizei oder als Abteilungsleiter der 1.000 Jährigen Bruderschaft? Die Jäger werden aber immer am häufigsten vorkommen;-) Ach noch was, die Anfrage auf eine Rolle in meiner Story geht auch an Gresh18, hatte ich gerade vergessen, sorry;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:33, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jadek @ AdM: Die Idee ist gut, man könnte ja eine Art "Ordner" nominieren, wo eine Story und ein Bild vorhanden ist. Man könnte diese Seite dann auch ganz anders nennen, nicht "AdM", sondern vllt auch "Projekt des Monats" oder "Story des Monats", wie fändest du die Idee? Jadek @ Story: Ja, ich würde gern in deiner Story vorkommen. Wie wär's als einer der Jäger? Master Dominic @ Name: Hmm, zum Namen fällt mir im Moment nichts ein, aber ich will es auch dir überlassen, es ist schließlich deine Story und da bist du der "Bestimmer". :-) Und dazu muss ich noch sagen: Wir sind zwar eine sehr kleine Community, aber wir harmonieren super, so soll es weitergehen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:41, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @jadek jäger wäre cool :) kannst du dann eine figur machen die 2 versteckte klingen trägt? das wäre klasse. The Twilight of The Heroes 13:48, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @gresh18 wäre es inordnung wenn ich ihn einfach nur gresh nenne? The Twilight of The Heroes 13:50, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Na klar! Kommen etwa auch andere Bara-Magna-Charas in deiner Story vor? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:51, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) nee. mir fällt kein anderer name ein, aber es ist ne reine hero factory story, mit assassins creed einfluss. The Twilight of The Heroes 13:53, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ach so. Wenn dann, dann könntest du "meine Verkörperung" auch anders nennen. Aber mit Gresh bin ich natürlich auch zu Frieden. Vllt könnte "Gresh" auch der Kosename eines Heroes sein, der eigentlich anders heißt. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:55, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '@ Gresh18;-) ''"Projekt des Monats" hört sich am besten an. Denn es behält die Option offen das man eine Story oder ein Profil zur Wahl stellen kann.'' '''''Und dazu muss ich noch sagen: Wir sind zwar eine sehr kleine Community, aber wir harmonieren super, so soll es weitergehen! D'as sehe ich auch so;-) Und ich stimme dir zu, so sollte es auch bleiben!;-) D'''a grün als Farbe leider ausfällt, zumal Breez ja auch ein Mädchen ist, biete ich dir als Rolle in meiner Story Nathan Evo an. Er ist der Ruhepool in der Jägertruppe und bereinigt eventuelle Missverständnisse auf freundschaftliche und ruhige Art. @ Master Dominic; ''D'a kann ich dir William Furno anbieten, er trägt neben dem Gewehr auch zwei versteckte Klingen. Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 13:56, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jadek: Mit dem neuen "PdM" ist also nun das Wichtigste geklärt! Zur Story: Gefällt mir, die Beschreibung passt auch zu mir! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:58, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @jadek ok :) @gresh18 ich hab dich als mysteriösen helden geplant der die hero factory im dunkeln unterstützt. The Twilight of The Heroes 14:01, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Master: Ah, okay! Geht natürlich klar! Jadek: Das bin ich also! Gefällt mir, gelb ist eine schöne Farbe! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:02, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) S'''chön, gut das dir deine Exo Rüstung Typ III gefällt;-) Hast nebenbei bemerkt in der Story auch eine Freundin;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:05, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Scheint ja ganz interessant zu werden. :-) Wie heißt diese Freundin? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:06, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gresh in meiner Story bekommst du ein Fahrzeug, und Jadek willst du auch in meine Story? The Twilight of The Heroes 14:08, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) '@ Master Dominic; Gerne;-)' Es wäre mir eine Ehre. '@ Gresh; Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Juliane Nex Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| S'''ie ist auch deine direkte Teamkammeradin die du schon seit der Ausbildung kennsts;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Mortis]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:11, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jade: Sieht gut aus. Master: Welches fahrzeug denn genau? Und da ihr schon diese Angebote gemacht habt, lasse ich euch auch in meiner Story vorkommen, Jadek und Master Dominic. Hier könnt ihr euch einen Chara aussuchen, den ihr in meiner Story verkörpern wollt, natürlich nur, wenn ihr wollt. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:12, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @Gresh naja, wie gefällt dir ein Gleiter? So ähnlich wie Leonardo Da Vinci's Gleiter. The Twilight of The Heroes 14:15, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ''Ich wäre gerne Hafu;-) Er ist mein Lieblings Matoraner schon seit dem ich Bionicle kannte;-)'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:16, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich währe gerne Kopeke. Er ist cool.The Twilight of The Heroes 14:18, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jadek: OK! Hafu ist ein wenig vorlaut, aber sehr selbstbewusst und ein hervorragender Kohlii-Spieler. Master: OK, Kopeke ist auch ein Kohlii-Spieler und eich Chronist. Ein sehr interessierter Typ. Wegen dem Fahrzeug: Geht auch Obwohl ein Furno-Bike auch nicht schlecht wäre! Aber wie du möchtest! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:20, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) N'''och etwas zu euren Jägern in meiner Story;-) ''I'ch habe euch nicht nach einem Fahrzeug gefragt, weil ihr keine braucht. Die Bruderschaft zu der ihr gehört, stellt euch ein breites Sortiment an Fahrzeugen zur Verfügung. Aber hauptsächlich benutzt ihr Furnobikes. Fluggeräte kommen eher seltener zum Einsatz. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Mortis']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Institor']] (Die Wächter der Nacht) 14:22, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) OK, aber Master Dominic hatte mich nach einem Fahrzeug gefragt! :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:23, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gresh eins muss ich sagen: Du arbeitest wie eine Maschine. The Twilight of The Heroes 14:03, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Meinst du? Danke! :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:04, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Gresh eine Frage: Soll ich eine Seite für den Kampf von Reid und Meltdown machen? The Twilight of The Heroes 18:27, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kommt drauf an... Ich meine, wenn der nicht so lang ist, und auch nicht so spektakulär ist, belass es lieber. Aber Kampf-Artikel kannst du für große Schlachten erstellen, wie z.B. "Hero-Factory-Krieg", wo auch von Reid vs Meltdown beschrieben wird, wie Hier. Aber ich habe noch eine Variante: Schau mal hier vorbei. P.S.: Wenn du auf Disku-Seiten ein neues Thema beginnst, dann mach bitte immer so: (Name des neuen Disku-Themas) :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:32, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ahh ok. Naja es wird in The Beta Team einen groooooßen Krieg geben. Ich glaub ich werde die Story mal umschreiben. The Twilight of The Heroes 18:35, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ok, aber trotzdem kannst du eine Seite erstellen, wo alle Kämpfe aus deiner Story aufgelistet sind. Aber dafür musst du sie nicht gleich umschreiben, im Gegenteil! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:44, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nein nein. Ich meinte die Story VERBESSERN nicht alles ändern. The Twilight of The Heroes 18:46, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ach so, okay! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:48, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Was hälst du... ...vom vorläufigen Cover meiner geplanten zweiten Story? thumb|240px The Twilight of The Heroes 19:54, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Absolute Spitze, wirklich! Mir steht einfach der Mund offen, dies ist einfach DAS perfekte Cover! Respekt! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 16:51, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Danke :D The Twilight of The Heroes 16:59, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nichts zu danken, es ist einfach wunderbar! Wie kriegst du eig. immer wieder diese schönen Cover her? Etwa mit GIMP? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:01, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Es ist nicht von mir. Es ist vom Spiel. The Twilight of The Heroes 17:02, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ach so... Na ja, trotzdem ganz gut, obwohl ich wirklich so stark annahm, dass es von dir ist... :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:07, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ICH würde das nie hinbekommen. Ich geb zu, ich kann gut zeichnen. Aber zusowas bin ich nicht fähig. The Twilight of The Heroes 17:09, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann auch gut zeichnen, aber muss selbst zu geben: Mit dem Computer so ein fantastisches Cover hinzubekommen, dafür müsste ich wohl den halben Tag verbringen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:16, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Was meinst du? Brauche ich noch die The Beta Team ''Artikel? Ich meine, die Story ist qualitativ, wie wir beide wissen, nicht sehr hoch. Die Story Mission: Von Nebula, ist dagegen besitzt eine sehr hohe Qualität, und hat eindeutig mehr ''zu liefern. Ich frage nur. The Twilight of The Heroes 19:38, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Es liegt allein bei dir. Natürlich gibt es die Möglichkeit, umzuschreiben, aber die Entscheidung überlasse ich dir. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:39, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du mir vieleicht helfen? Ich hab ein Wiki gegründet, und ich brauche ein paar Vorlagen. Ich weiß aber nicht wie ich Vorlagen erstelle. Kannst du mir bitte helfen? The Assassin of the new time 18:49, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hat sich schon erledigt. The Assassin of the new time 20:48, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wie heißt denn dein Wiki? Und hast du dich schon entschieden, was mit den Beta-Team-Artikeln sein soll? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 10:09, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Mein Wiki heißt Assassins Creed Fanfiction Wiki. Also da kann, wie hier, Fanfiction schreiben. Zu den Beta Artikeln, ich glaub die brauch ich nicht mehr so dringend. The Assassin of the new time 10:23, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ah ja! Ist dieses Assassins Creed nicht ein Videospiel? Jedenfalls interessiere ich mich nicht dafür. Aber die Beta-Artikel kann ich löschen, ja? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 10:27, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Jaa. Kannst du ruhig. The Assassin of the new time 10:28, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey Gresh, kannst du mir vieleicht nochmal sagen wie man ein Bild oben in die mitte setzt, und einen schwarzen Hintergrund macht? Wenns geht auch rote Schrift. The Assassin of the new time 19:40, 5. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ein Bild machst du so in die Mitte: Datei:Dateiname.jpg So machst du rote Schrift: Text Beim Hintergrund musst du mich später nochmal fragen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 10:43, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Brauch mal deine Hilfe Hallo Gresh, ich habe einmal eine Frage an dich. Und zwar wollte ich wissen, ob du evtl weißt. wie man das Logo, welches ja immer oben links angezeigt wird, "wiederherstellen" kann bzw. jemanden kennst, an den ich mich deswegen wenden kann. Bei mir spinnt im Moment nämlich mal wieder der Skin, und statt des neuen Logos wird mir jetzt schon seit ein paar Wochen das angezeigt, welches ich "früher" immer benutzt, inzwischen aber längst gelöscht habe. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 18:50, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hm, also ich weiß nur, dass du ein neues Logo unter dem Namen "Wiki.png" hochladen musst. Bis das neue Logo aber dort ist, kann es dauern, ist bei mir auch schon öfters passiert. Versuch, nochmal das Wiki-Logo hochzuladen... aber weiter kann ich leider nicht helfen, tut mir leid. Vllt kannst du ach Wikia fragen, oder dich auf den Hilfeseiten informieren. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen. Gruß [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:34, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Auf jeden Fall! XD Dankeschön, Gresh! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 16:57, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nichts zu danken! Alten Bekannten helfe ich immer gerne! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:32, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) "Problem" mit Vandale(n) Hallo Gresh, ich lese in dieser Sache (siehe Titel) nun schon ein Weilchen mit, und ich kann dir wahrscheinlich jetzt schon sagen, dass ihr diesem Typen auf "natürlichem Wege" nicht beikommen werdet. (Keine Besserwisserei, sondern einfach so ein Gefühl.) Darum auch mein "Rat" (eher so ne Art guter Tipp ;)): Ich weiß (oder glaube zumindest zu wissen), dass es bei Wikia eine Funktion gibt, nach der nur angemeldete Nutzer Beiträge erstellen und bearbeiten können. Warum fragst du dort nicht einfach einmal nach, ob sie diese Funktion nicht für's ToWFF aktivieren können? LG [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 06:56, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp, Waruru! Ich werde mal nachfragen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:56, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich verfolge diese Sache auch schon eine Weile und muss Waruru leider auch zustimmen. Diesen Störenfried kann man nur bann, wenn man dieses wiki für nicht-angemeldete Nutzer sperrt. Das mag hart erscheinen. Aber dieser Vandalismus hört nie von alleine auf. Ich schreibe auch in anderen wikis und mussste dort die Erfahrung machen, dass solche Personen nur aus Spass handeln bzw. weil sie es können. Es sit schon ärgerlich, wenn so etwas passiert. Minkeam 22:19, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe Wikia schon kontaktiert, aber die antworten einfach nicht! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 10:56, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Das wird kaum helfen. Dann meldet er sich einfach immer wieder unter verschiedenen Namen an und kommentiert... Das lässt sich wohl kaum eindämmen... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shriek']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 06:40, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wie sollen wir diesen Vollpfosten sonst aufhalten? Gibt es nicht diese globale Sperre, die auch bei Bima im WN gewirkt hat? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 11:44, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) sorry das ich nicht mehr so oft da bin, ich habe ehr viel zutun...nochmals sorryThe Assassin of the new time 12:43, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Dafür habe ich natürlich Verständnis! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:55, 8. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hallo freund könntest du bitte dzgkmh und meine anderen geschichten seiten wiederherstellen. das wäre ich nett von dir denn ich habe so viele tolle ideen für meine neue geschichte und meine neuen hörspiele. TechnoMasterNeu 20:43, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaube, gänzlich eindämmen kannst du das nicht, aber wahrscheinlich schränkt es das schon ein, wenn wir diese IP-Sperrung aktivieren lassen. PS: Kannst du mir noch einen persönlichen Gefallen tun und meinen Garrzo-Account entsperren? Ich würde nämlich lieber mit dem aktiv sein... [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shriek']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 13:15, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) TM: Ich tu's, könntest du aber ein wenig auf Rechtschreibung achten? Es muss ja nicht perfekt sein, aber wenigstens die Substantive groß, hm? Shrike: OK, ich entsperre den Garrzo-Account! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:27, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Das Hochladen von Bildern Mir ist kürzlich aufgefallen, dass das hochladen von Bildern nicht mehr möglich ist, man kann nur noch Links einfügen. Weißt du, wie man das beheben kann? 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 12:57, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ach wirklich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen... Hm... Da tappe ich leider z. Z. im Dunkeln, vielleicht könnte man aber MtaÄ oder Avatar fragen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:05, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also bei mir hat das Hochladen funktioniert. Benutzt du eig. den Monobook-Skin? Also ich benutze den und bei mir klappt's. Kann's daran möglicherweise liegen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 13:10, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Vieleicht liegts daran, dass die Bilder "zugroß" sind. Ich musste immer die Bilder um das vierfache (100% zu 25%) verkleinern. The Assassin of the new time 13:47, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Daran kann es nicht liegen, denn der Button ist bei mir ein anderer, Dominic. Und ich benutze ebenfalls den Monobook-Skin. Bei mir fehlen einfach der Bilder-Hochlade-Button, ebenso wie der für Videos. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:04, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Im Menü links unter "Werkzeuge" steht als sechster Stichpunkt "Datei hochladen". Hast du den möglicherweise übersehen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:15, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Oh, stimmt. Ich war es einfach von früher gewöhnt, Bilder direkt auf die Seite hochladen zu können. Danke :) 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 19:05, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Videos hochladen Hallo Gresh, ich mal wieder. :) Du, weißt du zufällig wie man (im neuen oder im alten Skin) Videos hochladen kann? Bei mir nämlich funktioniert das irgendwie nicht, also ich find den entsprechenden Button nicht (mehr) - und zwar weder in dem einen noch in dem anderen Skin. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 17:41, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also ich finde den Button auch nicht. Kann man Videos aber auch nicht auf dieselbe Art wie mit Bildern hochladen? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 19:00, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Gute Frage... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 20:10, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Man kann ja bei Wikia nachfragen, denn ich weiß da auch nicht mehr als du, was aber auch daran liegt, dass ich nie welche Videos hochgeladen habe. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 12:55, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Mensch, dass ich darauf nicht auch selbst gekommen bin... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 19:49, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Ich finde an dieser Stelle nicht, dass ein Poll eine gute Möglichkeit ist, dafür oder dagegen zu stimmen. Hier meine Meinung dazu: Sollten die AdMs und BdMs abgeschafft werden, sollte das sogenannte "Projekt des Monats" folgende Dinge enthalten: * Wenn Möglich, eine Geschichte ** Dazu natürlich ein Cover * Bilder auf der Seite, die MoCs oder anderes zeigen * Größer als 10.000 Bytes sein, damit die Seite eine gewisse Größe hat * Kategorien: Etwas wie Story-Projekt, Projekt zum Thema Charakter usw. Das wäre es dann. Ich hoffe du berücksichtigst meine Ratschläge diesbezüglich. Denn generell wäre ich für diese Zusammenlegung. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:35, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hm... ich hatte vor einigen Monaten schon mit Jadek darüber gesprochen und wir einigten uns, dass man für den PdM zwei Artikel nominiert: Eine Story (natürlich mit Cover) und evtl. ein Artikel über einen Charakter. Aber deine Ideen sind auch nicht schlecht, vllt lässt sich etwas einbeziehen. Mal sehen... Wir könnten theoretisch auch Shrike und MasterDominic befragen, was sie denken. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:46, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Und natürlich unseren werten Freund TM nicht vergessen :P Gut, dass ich helfen konnte. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:47, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Genau, TM auch noch! Ach ja, die Hauptseiten-Umfrage nutze ich jetzt für teilweise witzige Fragen über Bionicle, wie "Was machst du, wenn du Makuta triffst" und so. Wichtige Sachen, wie das mit dem PdM, kommen doch lieber auf eine spezielle "Unterschriftensammlung-Seite". [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:51, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) So geht das aber nicht mehr der Umfrage-Vorlage :D 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 17:55, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wie meinst du das? :-) [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 17:56, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Man muss den armen Teridax doch auch zu sich einladen können... 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 18:00, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ah, jetzt versteh' ich. Und stimmt, diese Aussage MUSS einfach rein! Der arme Terry! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:02, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Meine Seiten Könntest du meine Seiten wiederherstellen? Also zumindest die Epen von Chronicles of Death und Traitor? Wenn möglich hätt eich auch gerne die Charakterseiten wieder, aber das ist nicht so wichtig.... [[Garrzo|'Percival']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'Ulysses']] [[Garrzo|'Cox']] 15:38, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8''']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 18:20, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC)